


My 2018 MFPFest Contributions

by LooNEY_DAC



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent, The Order of the Stick
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooNEY_DAC/pseuds/LooNEY_DAC
Summary: Poems written for Minutia_R's2018 MultiFandom Poetry Fest.





	1. Index

Index of Poems (not that there are all that many, but...)  
1) The Hardest Fight  
2) Finally I Know How It Feels to Fly  
3) Ferry Limerick  
4) Elegy for Pastor Anne  
5) Did I Lose a Bet?  
6) More Tea, Mr Stiffly?  
7) The Ghosts Are Gone for Good


	2. The Hardest Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem from prompt by Elleth: Stand Still, Stay Silent - Sigrun/Any - I'd outpunch all the giants for you

Fighting is all I know,  
All I ever wanted,  
All I ever loved.  
But then I met you,  
And I want  
And I love 

Fighting is all I know,  
All I ever wanted,  
All I ever loved,  
All I'm good at.  
You make me want to be   
More   
Better   
Anything you need me to be   
I'll try for it   
I'll fight for it   
For you 

Fighting is all I know,  
All I ever wanted,  
All I ever loved.  
I am the most best at it.  
I can't be other than who I am,  
But if you needed me to,  
I'd out-punch all the giants for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually version 2; version 1 was eaten by my iPod when trying to post.  
> ...  
> I think this version turned out better.


	3. Finally I Know How It Feels to Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem for prompt from Anon: Stand Still Stay Silent - Tuuri - flight

It has ever been my dream to fly   
Soaring, circling, like the birds on high   
A dream my clumsy body did belie   
A foolish dream, girl, they were apt to cry   
Irregardless I pressed on to try   
Rockets, gliders, aerostats yet I   
Could not slip the bonds of Earth and fly   
Now the Swan--my time is drawing nigh   
Friends, lovers, children: all these will pass me by   
Onni desperate--you don't need to cry   
We both know that we'll meet by and by   
But 'til then dear brother, here's goodbye   
For at last I know how it feels to fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elleth also did [a poem](https://minutia-r.dreamwidth.org/58291.html?thread=157363#cmt157363) for this prompt.


	4. Ferry Limerick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem for this prompt from Anon: Stand Still Stay Silent - Any - Every end is a beginning

A pair of sarcastic wits met  
One day neither will soon forget  
They both lost their jobs  
But neither were slobs  
Their Bornholm descendants prank yet


	5. Elegy for Pastor Anne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem for this prompt from Kiraly: Stand Still Stay Silent - Reynir - Elegy for Pastor Anne

Your soup was bitter  
Your cake so sweet  
And when the bad ghosts came  
You brought them to your feet  
I wish I'd known you better  
But that was not the plan  
So all I can do now is say,  
"Goodbye, sweet Pastor Anne!"


	6. Did I Lose a Bet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem for this prompt from Kiraly: Stand Still Stay Silent - Mikkel - Ode to a wheelbarrow

Oh wheelbarry so grand  
You rest well in my hands  
Our bulky load you carry  
You are the best wheelbarry

Oh wheelbarry so strong  
You rested for so long  
But you still have not failed  
You're better than a pail

Oh wheelbarry so full  
Our trip is never dull  
But with a certain glide  
You give Sigrun a ride


	7. More Tea, Mr Stiffly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem for this prompt from Anon: Order of the Stick, Monster in the Darkness and O-Chul, friendship.

Unexpected guest  
From the sky to my party  
Best party EVER!

Bet: "Escapes and lives  
Happily ever after"  
I believe in you!

It is an honor  
To be your friend, Monster-san  
Thanks, Mr Stiffly!

A game of go and  
A lively conversation  
Two friends speak of life

You crouch in darkness  
Not knowing what you are, but  
I do: a good man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's amazing how little alteration was needed for their dialogue to form haiku.


	8. The Ghosts Are Gone for Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem for this prompt from Anon: Stand Still Stay Silent - Reynir - time to smile

No need to lag behind  
The ghosts have ceased pursuing  
The day is nice, I find  
For the brisk walk we're doing

I'm free! I can go home!  
No murder-ghosts will follow  
No matter where I roam  
My smile's no longer hollow


End file.
